The Affair
by Vixen1988
Summary: Sarah Cena and Randy Orton start having an affair, both are married and have children. Will they be able to keep a secret?


It had been two weeks since Sarah Cena cheated on her husband John Cena with her former lover Randy Orton. She felt terrible about it. She couldn't believe she could do that to John. He was a wonderful husband and father and they were happy. She was convinced sleeping with Randy was the alcohols fault. She and John were laying in bed.

"Baby what's a matter?" John asked.

"Nothing why?"

"You seem a little down lately."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine sweetie I promise."

"Did I do something?"

"No."

"I love you Sarah."

"I know I love you to." "Everything's fine." She kissed him.

"Ok."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next evening Sarah was at work. She and Stephanie were both at there desks. There was on a knock on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. Randy walked in. "Hi Randy I've been expecting you."

"Where's the paper I have to sign?"

"Right here." He signed it. As he was walking out he and Sarah locked eyes for just a minute then he left. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know." Sarah said.

A few seconds later her cell phone vibrated. She got a text it was from Randy. It read.

We need to talk Sarah. – Randy

She didn't respond.

A few nights later Sarah and everyone else were on a plane to Buffalo. She was towards the back of first class and John was in the front. It was the red eye flight. It was raining really bad out with thunder and lightening. That was keeping Sarah from sleeping. She hated thunderstorms. She got up went to the bathroom and washed her face. As she opened the door to come back out Randy was standing in front of her. He pushed his way in.

"What are you doing Randy?" She said.

"Why didn't you answer my text the other day?"

"I don't wanna talk to you."

"I think we should talk about it."

"I don't."

"Ever since that night I can't stop thinking about you."

"Randy don't."

"You know there's a connection between us Sarah." "There always has been." "It's deeper then just the sexual relationship we have."

"I can't believe you what about your wife?"

"I love my wife." "There's just something about you." "I can't even explain what is."

"We have families we can't do this anymore." "We are adults Randy, not teenagers." "I'm married." She said holding up her ring hand. "You're married." She held his ring hand in front of his face. "We have to think with our heads not our bodies." He was still holding her hand.

"Well my head says you feel the same way I do."

"Randy I will tell Samantha I'm not kidding."

"No you won't because if tell Samantha she'll tell John." "I know you don't want that." He said leaning closer to her face. "See Sarah, I don't even have to kiss you to know that I'm not the only one, that is aching to touch you." He cupped her face in his hands. "Just me doing this is making you hot isn't it?"

"I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh you don't?" He kissed her. She knew it was wrong but after a few seconds she kissed him back. "See." He mumbled against her lips. He undid her jeans and slid them down. He slowly ran both hands up her legs pulling down her panties. He sat her on the sink. She took off his shirt. As they kissed again he started unbuttoning her shirt. He undid her bra that undid in the front. He started kissing her down center of her neck, continuing towards her chest. "How do you always get me this way,ohhhh." She moaned. She undid his jeans and pulled down his boxers. He came back up to her lips. "Because you want me baby, we both know that." He mumbled against her lips. "Yeah?" "Yeah." She reached down grabbed him slowly moved her hand up and down. "Ohhh." He moaned. "How bad do you want me Randy?" She said as she started kissing his neck and moved her hand faster. Sarah, baby I want you so bad." He groaned. They kissed. Randy took her hand off of him and scooted her towards the edge of the sink. "Mmmmmm." She moaned when he slipped inside her. They started to move. They kissed. "Sarah you feel so amazing." "Ohhhh, my god, Randy, Randy." She moaned. "I love it when you do that, the way you moan out my name, I bet your husband doesn't make you moan like that." "Fuck you." She said. "Next time you can I promise." They started moving faster. "Randy, mmmm, oh god." "Sarah." He groaned. "Mmmmm, mmmmmm, oh my g- She started to scream as she gave in. Randy put his hand over her mouth. "Oh Sarah." He groaned giving in.

They were getting dressed.

"This isn't over Sarah." He said.

"Yes it is."

"No." He kissed her. "It isn't." He left.

**Depending on how many reviews I get I might make this into a short story. I've gotten reviews from people on my one-shots saying they'd like to see more of the story told. If I do decide to though I don't know how often I'll be able to update it.**


End file.
